


Imposter

by DimiGex



Series: Requested Work [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Jealous!Kakashi, M/M, Requested work, Tooth Rotting Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: After Kakashi has been out of the village for two weeks, he returns to find Tenzo with a new bed companion.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Requested Work [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878682
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vibgyoroygbiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/gifts).



> This piece was requested by vibgyoroygbiv on Tumblr. You can find out more about requests and all manner of chaos there, if you're interested. This piece is shameless fluff and I adore it. There is a lovely art piece to go with it on vibgyoroygbiv's blog that you should absolutely check it out. (https://vibgyoroygbiv.tumblr.com/post/626082542552006656/ten-days-of-tenzo-day-10-tenzos-birthday-someone)

**Author's Note:** This piece was requested by vibgyoroygbiv on Tumblr. You can find out more about requests and all manner of chaos there, if you're interested. This piece is shameless fluff and I adore it. There is a lovely art piece to go with it on vibgyoroygbiv's blog that you should absolutely check it out. 

* * *

After scrubbing through his damp hair, Kakashi blinked at the reflection in the mirror. Dark circles beneath his eyes suggested that he needed sleep more than a shower, but there were more important things to take care of first. Kakashi had been out of the village for two weeks at a kage summit, and for some idiotic reason, he'd left Tenzo behind to look after the village. He made a mental note to never make that mistake again; the days apart had been miserable.

The pair had been dating, officially, for over a year now, a reality that continued to amaze Kakashi. He'd expected that Tenzo would get sick of him or realize that life was easier without him. Instead, impossibly, Tenzo seemed more determined than ever to stick by Kakashi's side. He couldn't put his gratefulness into words, so he didn't try. Besides, Tenzo knew, he had to. Why else would he put up with the chaos that was Kakashi?

Frowning, Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair to perfect the spikes. He hated the way it laid against his forehead when wet; it made him look more like his father than he cared to admit. He spent a few seconds adjusting the way it fell before giving up. The bedroom was dark enough that Tenzo wouldn't notice anyway. If Kakashi hadn't been covered in dirt and half asleep from rushing back to surprise Tenzo two days ahead of schedule, he wouldn't have bothered with a shower either. The cool water woke him up enough to be semi-functional, at least.

Pulling on a clean pair of boxers, Kakashi flipped off the light. He'd been as quiet as he could be, but wasn't certain that he hadn't woken Tenzo up accidentally. The man was the head of Anbu after all. When Kakashi had first arrived back at the apartment, he had felt the flicker of Tenzo's chakra in the bedroom. The steady strum of sleep hadn't altered over the past fifteen minutes, but he moved silently just in case.

After letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Kakashi slipped into the bedroom. It was brighter there, pale moonlight streaming through the open curtains. The scene was nearly identical to the one that Kakashi had expected. Tenzo lay on his right side, on the far side of the bed. If Kakashi had been there, an arm would have rested across his hip or shoulder. Tenzo always seemed to want to be touching Kakashi when they slept, maybe to convince himself that he was really there.

Kakashi crept closer, curious to see what Tenzo did with his hands when Kakashi's body wasn't available. He paused a couple of feet away, frowning at the bed. Tenzo had his arms curled comfortably around . . . something. The shadows were deeper with the blankets and sheets, so it took Kakashi a couple of moments to recognize the shape of his replacement. The lumpy form looked almost like a teddy bear, but the proportions were wrong. Then, Kakashi saw the flash of silver against Tenzo's cheek.

"What the hell," Kakashi huffed without thinking. He followed the pale hair of the plushie down to a partially covered face that could only be meant to mimic his own.

Tenzo's entire body tensed at the sound. His eyes flashed open, found Kakashi, then he relaxed with a sleepy half smile. "I didn't expect you home for a few more days."

"Obviously," Kakashi grumbled, gesturing at the atrocity locked in Tenzo's arms.

Pushing into a sitting position, Tenzo flipped on the bedside lamp. Kakashi blinked against the invasion of light, staring hard at the plush that had fallen near Tenzo's hip. The man followed Kakashi's gaze, a blush appearing high on his cheek.

Kakashi stalked toward the foot of the bed, staring at his image in miniature. Whomever made it clearly had no idea what he looked like. The far too spiky hair was the wrong shade of grey, closer to white than Kakashi's silver. And his headband hadn't slanted at that ridiculous angle, it had been adjusted slightly to cover the sharingan. That much of his face wasn't hidden by the mask either, and the eyes were entirely wrong.

"It doesn't even look like me," Kakashi growled.

"Oh really?" Tenzo's laugh made Kakashi's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Who said anything about it looking like you?"

Realizing he'd been caught by his own words, Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I guess there's a passing resemblance."

Tenzo's smile widened into a playful grin as he plopped the plush into a sitting position beside him. "He's actually pretty cute." He brushed through the hair with familiar ease, rearranging the way the strands poked up, then tugged at the mask. "They stitched it in place, so your secret is still safe with me."

The warmth in Kakashi's face grew. This wasn't how he anticipated his night going. He thought that he would come home and wake Tenzo with a sleepy kiss. They'd been apart long enough that his body had intentions past that, but he hadn't allowed his fantasy to go any further. Now, the entire scenario fled his mind. He couldn't think of a single word to say as he looked dumbly at the pair on the bed.

After a moment, Tenzo lifted the plush and held it near his face, stitched eyes challenging Kakashi with their very existence. "That doesn't look anything like me," Tenzo growled in a mockery of Kakashi's voice, making the plushie's head bob angrily. "I'm much more serious in real life."

Kakashi's right eye twitched when Tenzo answered in his normal voice. "I know, but they probably thought your normal expression would be too scary for a toy."

The whimpery, whiny noise that Tenzo made definitely didn't sound anything like Kakashi's manipulative prodding to get his way. His mind rejected the possibility that anything older than a ten year old girl could make those sounds naturally.

"Aw, don't pout. I still love you," Tenzo murmured in a sing-songy voice that Kakashi had heard only a few times before. It took him a startled moment to realize that the man wasn't talking to him. Rather, he spoke to the plush that he hugged tight to his chest.

Kakashi didn't have to fake the growl that rose in his throat at the sight. He knew the jealousy surging through his veins was irrational, but he couldn't stop it. Tenzo's arms were supposed to be around _him_ , not some stuffed imitation. He leaped toward the bed, landing beside Tenzo on his knees. The man cringed away in an attempt to pull the plush out of Kakashi's grasp. Having none of it, Kakashi made a swipe at the offending object, clamoring half on top of Tenzo to reach it.

"Hey! That's mine," Tenzo complained as Kakashi plucked the doll from his hand. His lower lip stuck out in an overdone pout.

Ignoring the look, Kakashi tossed the plush over his shoulder. His gaze met Tenzo's as he leaned in closer. "And _you're_ mine."

Their lips met in a rush of longing that Kakashi hadn't even been conscious of until it melted away. Tenzo's hands stopped trying to push Kakashi off and came to rest on his chest instead. When they pulled apart to breath, Tenzo chuckled. "You can't seriously be jealous of something that looks like you, can you?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered matter-of-factly, nipping at Tenzo's throat. "Besides, you've got the real thing right here in front of you. Why waste time with a cheap imitation?"

Tenzo licked his lips, brown eyes smoldering under the intensity of Kakashi's gaze. "I guess that's true." He trailed a finger along Kakashi's shoulder, leaving chillbumps in its wake. "You're home early."

"I missed you," Kakashi answered, kissing one corner of Tenzo's mouth. He savored the curve of the man's smile, then brushed his lips against the other side "I wanted to surprise you, not find you happily in bed with someone else."

Tenzo's laughter filled the room as his fingers traced down Kakashi's spine. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous. I think I'll keep little Kakashi around for a while."

"Little-" Kakashi spluttered, trying to pull away to find the plushie. He'd just tear the thing to bits, or crisp it with fire jutsu so Tenzo couldn't-

Kakashi lost his train of thought and forward momentum when Tenzo wrapped tight arms around him. Warm lips brushed along his throat, then kissed over his collar bone. He groaned, forgetting everything but the torture of two weeks without Tenzo's touch.

"Why don't we talk about it later," Tenzo suggested, voice lowering with desire in a way that set Kakashi's blood to racing. "I have an idea on how to make it up to you."

Grinning, Kakashi nuzzled against Tenzo's neck to nip lightly at his ear. "You have a lot to make up for."


End file.
